In comparison with metallic melted alloy to manufacture by casting, the aluminum powder alloy has an advantage that it is constituted to be fine, add a lot of other elements, and distribute evenly reinforcement materials. Therefore, by these days, the aluminum powder alloy is increasing in use in the field of not only automobiles, vehicles, and aircrafts, but also the other engineering works such as architecture and civil engineering.
Conventionally, the aluminum powder alloy is manufactured by forming a desired shape and processing by hot press deformation, in a state which is temporarily molded by a hydraulic cold press molding or hot press molding, the temporary molded powder alloy is molded in a vessel, or sintered under pressure as contained in cans and the like.
However, on containing a lot of reinforcement materials and the like in the aluminum powder alloy, the composite material becomes brittle. Then, it has a problem to make it into a desired shape based on the conventional processing method.
For this reason, these applicants have proposed and come to put into practice a method for manufacturing a rolling material, which has a workability of the plasticity by hot rolling after processing an electric-pressure sintering every metal vessel in a state of containing the metal powder in the metal vessel, as described in a pamphlet of International Laid-Open Publication No. 2006-070879.
In a method for manufacturing the rolling material, a shape of box may be used as a metal vessel 101 containing metal powder such that a rectangular frame member 110 is formed in a combination of four sheets of metal plates 111, 111, . . . by a method of we and the like and grasped by lid members 112, 112, . . . composed of rectangular metal plates on both upper and lower sides (left and right in FIG. 6B) of the frame member 110, as shown in FIGS. 6A and 6B. In this constitution, the metal vessel 101 is constituted to adhere respectively between the frame member and each of the members 112, 112 by an electric-pressure sintering.
As a conventional metal vessel 115, an upper member 113 and a lower member 114, which is formed in the rectangular metal plate as shown in FIGS. 6C and 6D, may be used in constitution to face one concave portions with the other each other. The upper member 113 and the lower member 114 are adhered in a state which adhesive members 113a, 114a, as formed at each of their peripheral edges, are piled by an electric-pressure sintering. In addition, a numeral 116 is a reinforcement material for rolling, which prevents from a concentration of rolling pressure in the metal vessel at the time of rolling.
However, in the conventional metal vessel 101 of the former, it has a problem that a bondability by means of an electric-pressure sintering between the frame member 110 and the lid member 112 may decrease and both members result in separating each other, in a case where the metal powder 102 intervenes between the frame member 110 and the lid member 112. In such a way, when the frame member 110 and the lid member 112 are separated, it is impossible to manufacture the aluminum powder alloy, as the rolling cannot be used.
In addition, the metal vessel 101 may be adhered by welding on the upper and lower sides thereof between the frame member 110 and the lid member 112 after processing the electric-pressure sintering, as an object for reinforcing the adhesion between the frame member 110 and the lid member 112. In this case, a weld bead is respectively formed on each of upper and lower sides of the metal vessel 101. Then, it is required to scrape out the we bead in order to affect an even pressure for rolling in the metal vessel at the time of rolling. It has a problem that it takes much works to scrape out the we bead and the lid member 112 may be damaged.
It has a case where the metal powder 102 may intervene between the adhesive members 113a, 114a also in the metal vessel 115 of the latter. As a bondability by the electric-pressure sintering between the upper member 113 and the lower member 114 decreases, there has a fear for failures in the metal vessel 115.